1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a magnetic recording-playback head with abrasion-resisting layer and, more particularly, a magnetic head comprising, on its surface in contact with the magnetic recording medium, a wear-resisting layer. The invention also concerns a method for making an abrasion-resistant layer of this type.
2. Discussion of Background
Magnetic heads made with a ferrite substrate such as very high-definition heads for present-day video (VHS) applications, subjected to tape running at 5 ms.sup.-1 or present-day digital heads (3.32 ms.sup.-1) known as rotary digital audio tapes (RDAT) undergo slow erosion which makes them unusable at the end of 2000 hours of use. Throughout a working time such as this, the head may be worn out on a height of 20 micrometers.
One solution to the problem of wear is to deposit an abrasion-resisting layer on the head. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to make materials like carbon cling to ferrite, and, given the heterogeneity of the materials that might form a magnetic head, such as ferrite, alumina, glass, the carbon layer may prove to be difficult to deposit.